miracletunesfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Emily
Mai Kanzaki (神咲マイ) is one of the 5 main characters of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and is is the leader and eldest member. Appearance Mai is the tallest of Miracle2. As Miracle Tunes! she wears her hair in a high half pony and her image color is purple. When wearing her transformation outfit, she has purple highlights along with a purple hair tie and a purple headset. Her skirt has two layers with purple frills underneath and a silver skirt cut into strips on top. Above her skirt is a thicker purple outer layer with a music stave. Her knee high socks have purple piano keys on the sides and wears fingerless gloves. On her shoulders are round shoulder pads. Her shoes are white with purple outlines. Personality Being the eldest and the more experienced idol, Mai helps the other girls on their idol tasks and their Miracle Tunes! tasks.She also hates to lose and is always thought as the perfect idol. Relationships Mayumi Yuzuhara - While she was still a soloist, Mayumi would help Mai with her tasks in both with her idol activities and with her battles. Etymology Mai (マイ) has no particular meaning but can mean various things such as "my", "枚; sheet" or "舞; dance". Kanzaki (神咲) uses the kanji 神 (kami; spirit) and 咲 (saku; blossom) meaning "Sprit of Blossoms". Mai Kanzaki means "The Spirit of Blossoms Dance". Mai was born to parents who were musicians. Her father, Kentaro, is a travelling conductor and her mother, Ayumi Kanzaki, was a pianist before she fell ill and died. In the beginning Mai was a soloist and did most of the tasks by herself. After realising that the task of collecting harmony energy was difficult by herself, the staff held auditions for various girls to create a group with Mai to become an idol unit and to fight together as Miracle Tunes! In these auditions, she meets Kanon Ichinose and Fuka Tachibana for the first time who passed the auditions and together they create the idol group Miracle2. When she was giving her dad valentines day chocolate, Mai starts humming the Goddess of Music's tune. To her surprise, her dad began to sing along. He then tells her that her mom wrote it. She then realises that her mother became the Goddess of Music. "Call Me, Mai!" コールミー、マイ！ In order to transform, Mai must have the Miracle Pod and the Sound Jewel Pendant. Transformation When transforming, Mai holds the Miracle Pod to her left hand and with her right hand she removes the sound jewel from within her pendant and places it onto the Miracle Pod whilst shouting 'Jewel Set'. When twisted into place the sound jewel lights up and a treble clef appears. Her rhythm, Rocky, appears onto the screen to reveal a piano which she then swipes with her finger to activate her transformation saying "Live Start". In a purple sparkly whirl she appears in white attire while posing with her right hand above her head. She begins to dance with Rocky flying around her and as she says 'Call Me, Mai' her dress is revealed. She then spins around with headphones appearing and highlights in her hair with a stave design on her eyes. As she continues to dance purple sparkles reveal more parts of her dress. Her Miracle Pod is then placed inside it's case at the side of her outfit. She raises her hand and a bright glow appears and as Rocky sits on it her Miracle Tact appears. Items Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド): Transformation item. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. Sound Jewel Pendant (サウンドジュエルペンダント): A necklace that holds their sound jewel. Sound Jewel Case (サウンドジュエルケース): A case that holds the sound jewels. Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス): A case that also stores sound jewels but it is also used for their final transformation when they place their crystal jewels inside. Category:Miracle2 Category:Miracle Tunes Category:Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes Category:Kanzaki Family Category:Miracle Tunes Cast